maxpaynefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Prawie najlepszy
Prawie najlepszy (ang. Nothing, but the second best) - drugi rozdział gry Max Payne 3. Rozgrywa się kilka dni po wydarzeniach z poprzedniego rozdziału. Akcja Lot helikopterem Kilka dni po przyjęciu u rodziny Branco Max, Marcelo, Fabiana oraz jej siostra Giovanna lecą prywatnym helikopterem do klubu nocnego. Fabiana dziękuje Max'owi za uratowanie jej życia, a Giovanna wspomina, że na faweli znaleziono kolejnych martwych ludzi. Po przybyciu na miejsce lądowania i opuszczeniu helikoptera Passos, który nim leciał, życzy Max'owi powodzenia. Max, Marcelo, Fabiana oraz Giovanna zjeżdżają windą na dół, do klubu. W klubie Marcelo zaczyna witać sie ze wszystkimi znajomymi, a Max odpycha kolesia, który przystawial się do Giovanny. Siostry ruszają na parkiet, natomiast Max i Marcelo idą na górę do baru. Marcelo zaczyna sie kłócić, dlaczego nie mogą mieć najlepszego stolika, a Payne zamawia drinka. Brazylijczyk przychodzi do Maxa i prosi go o radę dotyczącą życia. Max mówi mu, żeby nie słuchał rad od niego. Marcelo śmieje sie i mówi mu, że jest taki prawdziwy, po czym odchodzi witać się z kolejnym znajomym. Payne dopija drinka, zamawia jeszcze raz i mówi sobie, ze chętnie by wpakował kulkę w łeb Marcelo. Porwanie dziewczyn Po monologu Maxa, siostry zostają uprowadzone przez zamaskowanych bandytów. Payne biegnie i wypycha jednego z nich przez szybe, jednocześnie samemu wypadajac. Zaczyna sie strzelanina, po której Max rusza za uprowadzonymi dziewczynami. Na swojej drodze napotyka jeszcze kilku zamaskowanych bandytów, więc szybko się ich pozbywa. W pewnym momencie dzwoni Pasos z pytaniem czy wszystko jest w porządku. Max mu mówi, że dziewczyny zostały uprowadzone i żeby został w helikopterze, bo będzie go potrzebował do ucieczki. Na zewnątrz Po krótkim czasie Max dociera na balkon. Wiedząc, że Giovanna i Fabiana zostaną zabrane stąd helikopterem decyduje sie wejść po rusztowaniach na dach. W połowie drogi widzi helikopter, w którym są Passos i Marcelo. Dostrzega także, że ma snajpera na karku. Marcelo krzyczy do niego, żeby biegł. Payne skacze w kierunku helikoptera, a Marcelo wciąga go na górę. Passos pyta się o co poszło, a Max w dużym skrócie opowiada mu co sie stało. Marcelo dostrzega bandytów i uprowadzone siostry. Giovannie udaje sie uciec. Raul mowi Max'owi, żeby wziął karabin i osłaniał Giovannę. Dziewczynie udaje dostać się wewnątrz budynku, natomiast w stronę helikopteru zostaje wystrzelona rakieta. Passos, żeby jej uniknąć gwałtownie skręca, a Payne z niego wypada, jednocześnie łapiąc się płóz. Strzela do kolesia, który wystrzeliwuje rakiety. Kiedy są już dostatecznie nisko ziemi Max puszcza się płóz i upada na lądowisko helikopterów. Rusza dalej za Giovanną, napotykając na swojej drodze kolejnych przeciwnikow. W pewnym momencie dziewczyna zauważa go i biegnie do niego. Max sprawdza czy nic jej się nie stało, a Giovanna pyta gdzie jest Raul. Payne mówi jej, że są w helikopterze, który ląduje koło nich. Dziewczyna biegnie do Raula i przytula go. Max w międzyczasie mówi do siebie, że dziewczyna jego szefa zniknęła i on po części też chciałby zniknąć. W domu Payna Max ponownie bierze tabletki i popija alkoholem. Nalewa kolejną porcję do szklanki, po czym ściska i tłucze ją, rozcinając sobie dłoń. Jego krew pada na gazetę, na stronę, na której jest wzmianka o Rodrigo Branco. Cytaty * Popatrz na mnie, stoję w klubie nocnym, słucham muzyki, której nie znoszę, jestem osiem tysięcy kilometrów od domu, mam broń i piję. Lepiej nie słuchaj moich rad, amigo. * Bogu dzięki, że sobie poszedł, jeszcze chwila tego pieprzenia i musiałbym sam posłać mu kulkę. Jak się wkrótce okazało, nie tylko ja tak myśłałem. * Passos: Piłeś? * Max: No pewnie. Sam spróbuj wytrzymać tam pięć minut na trzeźwo.